Harmonicas are small rectangular wind instruments which include a plurality of free metallic reeds recessed in adjacent air slots formed transversely within the harmonica body. Numbered blow holes formed along one edge of the harmonica body separately communicate with the slots. Alternate tones of the scale are sounded by exhaling or inhaling through the various numbered blow holes to produce single notes or chords. Each blow hole of the harmonica can produce two notes, depending on whether the harmonica player blows (exhales) or draws (inhales) relative to the hole.
Harmonicas have proven to be extremely popular and versatile. Because harmonicas are small and relatively simple in structure, they are portable and inexpensive. Consequently, children and other beginning music enthusiasts are often exposed to music through toy or inexpensive harmonicas.
Standard notations in harmonica music include reference numbers informing the harmonica player which hole to operate; additional symbols, such as upwardly or downwardly directed arrows designate whether blowing or drawing is required to produce a desired note. A sequence of numbers and arrows printed in music books enables harmonica players to identify the proper sequence of numbered blow holes to play a song.
It is often difficult for beginning harmonica players, especially young children, to accurately associate a number printed in a song book with a corresponding numbered blow hole since the harmonica rests gently between the teeth and lips during proper play. Additionally, playing the harmonica from a song book generally requires supporting the same with music stands and other large or expensive supporting equipment. Song books further require constant attention; slight head movement away from the book or momentary distractions can cause the player to lose the proper blow hole sequence necessary to play the song.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an educational device that attaches to the harmonica carrying special sheet music to allow the player to accurately associate a sequence of reference numerals printed on the sheet with corresponding, numbered blow holes on the harmonica.
Another object of the invention is to provide an educational device which enables quick and easy harmonica instruction.
Yet another object is to provide an educational device capable of positioning sheet music outwardly from the harmonica player to enable improved visual observation of the numbered song sequence.
Still a further object is to provide an educational device that is inexpensive and portable.